<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three is Company by nutcase94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518558">Three is Company</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutcase94/pseuds/nutcase94'>nutcase94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Threesome - F/F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutcase94/pseuds/nutcase94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your boyfriend, Steve Rogers, admitted a fantasy to you and you've decided to make it a reality with the help of your friend Natasha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers &amp; Natasha Romanov &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three is Company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were nervous. You’d been planning this for months, ever since you got Steve to confess his wildest fantasy. It had taken you a few minutes to recover when the word ‘threesome’ left his mouth but you loved surprising and pleasing Steve. When he got assigned a new mission you decided to recruit your best friend Natasha to help you make his fantasy come true. </p><p>“He’s coming!” Natasha nudged you, bringing your attention to your boyfriend’s footsteps coming down the hallway. </p><p>“Are we really doing this?” She asked, looking over at you. </p><p>“You’re an assassin Nat, having sex with two of your friends is what’s intimidating?” You chuckled. </p><p>“Not at all,” She smirked with a wink.</p><p>“What’s going on here?” Steve’s voice pulled your attention.</p><p>“Surprise Stevo!” Natasha sat on the edge of the bed. </p><p>“Come sit down babe.” You smirked, beckoning him toward you. </p><p>Slowly he walked over to you, pulling your lips to his. You could feel the hunger behind his kiss, his last mission had kept him away for a while. </p><p>“Well I’ll just sit here then.” Natasha giggled. </p><p>You backed away from Steve, turning your attention to your best friend. </p><p>“I didn’t forget you.” You murmured, straddling her waist.</p><p>Making sure you had Steve’s attention before leaning in for a deep kiss. Your tongues intertwined before you used your teeth to pull Nat’s tongue into Steve’s view. He groaned quietly at the sight before sitting on the edge of the bed a few feet away. </p><p>You pulled your dress over your head before pushing Nat down and pulling her dress off as well. Her arm went around your waist pulling you down against her before going in for another kiss. You were a little surprised by the heat gathering between your legs as you made out with your friend. Your legs intertwined with each other, hips grinding against each other seeking friction. </p><p>Steve groaned, you glanced up to see him rubbing his cock through his pants. His arousal was turning you on even more and emboldened. Your pulled Natasha up to you, reaching down to unclip her bra. She moaned excitedly as you pulled it off and leaning down taking her breast into your hands, placing your mouth over one of her nipples. You could feel her hips buck against yours as she panted. Still feeling brave, you trailed down her torso. </p><p>You moved off the bed so you sat on the floor between her legs. Pressing some kisses to her clothed pussy earning a moan. You pulled her panties down suddenly getting nervous. While you knew what you liked, you had no idea how to do it. </p><p>Taking a deep breath you kissed her thighs before trailing your tongue up to her clit. A gasp let you know you were on the right path. You kissed her clit, pulling the sensitive bundle between your lips gently causing her to moan loudly. </p><p>Faintly you heard the sound of Steve’s belt buckle hitting the floor. He’d been pretty quiet while watching but he seemed to be enjoying it. You felt his calloused hand run down his back, one of your favorite sensations. The contrast of the softness of Nat and the roughness of Steve was intense. </p><p>His hands traveled down your back before grabbing a handful of your ass. The grab caused you to move forward, pushing you harder against her pussy earning another loud gasp from the assassin. You could feel Steve’s hot breath fan across your back as he began to kiss down your back. One of his hands grabbed your thigh pulling your legs apart. </p><p>You moaned against Nat’s clit, by the sound of it the sensation almost pushed her over the edge. Steve’s kisses reached your ass before he let his tongue slip down your clit. His hands went to your waist, pulling you to him. The pull caused you to pull away from Nat, who whimpered at the lack of your tongue. You pulled her down to the floor before leaning down eager to taste her pussy again. </p><p>Steve groaned against your clit and you understood how good your moan felt against Nat. You pressed your finger into Nat, enjoying the velvety feeling of her wet pussy around your finger. Curling your finger earned a loud cry from her. You had been so focused on Nat that you gasped as Steve’s cock pressed inside you. </p><p>He rocked his hips gently, gauging your reaction. You moved your hips feeling his dick slip deeper into your pussy hitting a sensitive spot. Moaning against Nat’s clit you felt your pussy tighten around your finger as she arched her back.</p><p>“Don’t stop.” She panted.</p><p>You sucked gently on her clit continuing to curl your finger as she got louder. Steve’s thrusts quickened as the volume of Natasha’s cries increased. </p><p>“Oh shit, oh shit,” she panted as you moaned against her again, pushing her over the edge. </p><p>You lapped up her cum, relishing the sweet taste on your tongue. Steve’s thrusts slowed before he ground his hips against yours the way he knew you liked. The friction of the base of his cock against your clit added to the pleasure, the pressure almost becoming unbearable. He snapped his hips against you, causing the pent up pressure to release. </p><p>Steve’s loud moan indicated that he was close behind you, his uneven thrusts emphasizing the point. You were surprised by the return of pent up pleasure as his cock continued to press into your sensitive pussy. He pressed inside you again, grinding his hips as he groaned. The grinding hitting your clit causing a second orgasm to rip through your body. </p><p>“Shit.” You gasped, he second orgasm being the most intense orgasm you’d ever experienced. </p><p>“I’m obviously magic.” Natasha remarked still naked but sitting on the bed again. “Gotta say, you and Cap are a great show.” </p><p>You let out a deep breath, still feeling the pleasure of your last orgasm. </p><p>“I think we’re not done yet.” You murmured before turning to Steve. “Ready to go again?” </p><p>“I’m always ready.” He growled. </p><p>“I’m down.” Natasha purred, getting down on your level.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>